Alistair
Alistair is a contestant from Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Alistair began Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his step-brother Cody. Alistair was originally placed on the red Tadhana tribe and was safe during the First Impressions Twist. However, when Tadhana lost the first immunity challenge, the new castaways were targeted and Alistair was sent to Redemption Island. At the first Redemption Island duel, Alistair was safe after competing against Cassidy and Mandy. At the next two duels, Mandy and Alistair won and officially eliminated Jett and Kayla from the game. Alistair then competed in the fourth Redemption Island duel against Bethany and Mandy for one spot back into the game. Alistair did not win and was officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Alistair then competed in Survivor: Fiji, originally on the red Kabayo tribe, comprised of former pre-merge castaways. After a Double Tribal Council sent Marisa home, Kabayo hoped to win more immunity challenges. However on Day 7, Kabayo lost once again. The rest of her tribe deemed Natalia too threatening and attempted to vote her out but she found a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the tribal council, the rest of the tribe voted for Natalia, but she used an idol to save herself. This meant that Dave was voted out that night. Kabayo then won more immunity challenges, saving Alistair from elimination. At the tribe dissolve, Alistair was switched to the green Burra tribe with none of his original alliance members. The tribe only lost one of the four immunity challenges. At tribal council, Alistair was on the outs when the majority alliance of original Burra castaways sent former winner Skye home. At this point, Alistair made the merge. At the first tribal council, the majority alliance targeted former winner Darcy. With little allies and no hope in the game, Alistair was voted out and became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Alistair returned for a third time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. He was able to make more bonds with his tribe members, but was targeted early on for his strong physicality in challenges. At the tribes first losses, Alistair was one of the castaways to be sent to Redemption Island. At the first Redemption Island duel, Alistair competed against Lana and Virgil for two spots on Redemption Island. Alistair won and was safe. At the second duel, he competed against Lana, Alistair and Fawn. However, he could not remain in the game and was officially eliminated. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In his fourth season, Alistair competed in Survivor: Thailand. He was placed on the yellow Kung tribe, consisting of former castaways with a Cancer horoscope. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the tribe unanimously voted out Alistair. When a One Time Redemption Island duel occurred, Alistair could not hold on and was officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Trivia *Alistair is the first openly gay castaway to compete on Survivor. *Alistair is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Virgil, Mandy, Ryder, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Bethany, Lana and Fawn. **He is the only of the ten to compete in three seasons with Redemption Island as a twist, although there was only one duel during Survivor: Thailand. *Alistair was the only member of the original Kabayo tribe during Fiji to be a member of the jury and the only male Kabayo member to make it to the merge. Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways